1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to a watercraft, and in particular, to such watercraft on which an operator can control the handlebar while in a standing position, straddling the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional jet propulsion watercraft, such as those commonly referred to as “personal watercraft” typically include concave areas, as viewed from the side, formed in the rear portion of the hull and on both sides of the seat. These recessed areas open toward the rear of the watercraft. In some watercrafts of this type, handgrips are provided on both sides of the concave areas. When an operator in water tries to climb onto the watercraft from the water in which the watercraft is floating, the operator can grab the handgrips and make use of the concave area for climbing up easily. Such a design is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2000-136000, and particularly at pages 1–5 and FIGS. 1–7 thereof.